The rise of Video on Demand (VOD) services has enabled consumers to avoid unwanted content of secondary interest (i.e., secondary content) to focus on wanted content of primary interest (i.e., primary content) to the detriment of the producers of secondary content. In contrast to primary content, which is expressly wanted by the consumer, secondary content includes programs that the consumer does not expressly wish to watch (e.g., a program overrunning its timeslot into the primary content's timeslot, a different program), unwanted commercials (cf. Super Bowl advertisements and movie trailers, which are frequently wanted), and unrequested alerts (e.g., Emergency Alert System messages). Content providers have tried several methods to ensure that VOD consumers view secondary content, so that new programs are given a chance by consumers, commercials present their messages, and alerts are received in a timely manner. These methods have included making the secondary content more interesting (e.g., Super Bowl advertisements), blocking access to (or superseding) the primary content until the secondary content is consumed, superimposing secondary content over primary content, and otherwise rewarding the consumption of the secondary content. These methods, however, are relatively ineffective in the long term, as even once-interesting content can become repetitive, blocking access to, superseding, and superimposing primary content can annoy consumers, and reward systems can be gamed by consumers.